Quincy
Quincy is a Hero in the game Bloons TD 6. He specializes in archery-related weaponry. Quincy has been the hero shown the most, and is the primary hero of the game. The first mention of Quincy was in a blog post by HayleyBelleNK on 23 November 2017, which has revealed Quincy's silhouette, along with a note saying "BTW, Quincy says 'Hi.'" Quincy appears to be holding a compund bow with arrows with orange fletchlings at the ends. He also appears to be wearing a carbon suit with orange outlines and a few pouches. Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP to unlock his next upgrade the more bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase exponentially as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. - TBA *Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 4 targets. - TBA *Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Triple attack speed for a short time. - TBA *Level 4 - Slightly longer range - TBA *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons - TBA *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows - TBA *Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot - TBA *Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. - TBA *Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. - TBA *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. - TBA *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. - TBA *Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. - TBA *Level 13 - Small range increase . - TBA *Level 14 - Arrows to quad damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. - TBA *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 4x attack speed, reduced cooldown. - TBA *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. - TBA *Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer. - TBA *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. - TBA *Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. - TBA *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. - TBA Activated Abilities * Rapid Shot Attack Speed for a short time. * Storm of Arrows a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. In game quotes When you place him on the map: *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy! Son of Quincy!" *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yea?" *"Yes?" *"Hey! Stop that!" When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" Trivia *His in-game quotes confirm the correct pronunciations for some of the MOAB-class bloons. It is confirmed that BFB, ZOMG, and DDT are all officially pronounced by their initials, rather than as single words. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6